Aftermath
by jasseen
Summary: What happened to Mark [Undertaker] after the fire that changed his life forever


The Aftermath

by Jasseen

Chapter 1

Mark

Man, I'm screwed. Mark thought, as he peddled furiously down the road. Not only did I storm out over something stupid, but now I've missed dinner too.

Why does he have to be such a hard ass? So he found my cigarettes. Big deal, I'm fourteen. It's not like I'm a kid or something. Mark muttered, a little winded from the ride.

When dad is through grounding me for life, mom is going to add to it because I missed another friggen family dinner. I don't understand what the big deal

Is? We eat together every night. Mark thought to himself, as he shook his hair out of his face.

Almost there now. He thought when he saw the yellow house on the corner a few blocks from home.

Is that smoke? He wondered, seeing a large dark cloud through the darkness, blocking out the stars.

Hearing sirens from behind him, Mark pulled over and stopped his bike.

Looking back down the road he could see a police car and at least one engine screaming toward him.

Wow, two cops and three engines. It must be a big one. He thought, as they flew past him.

Oh SHIT! They're heading toward my street. He realized when he saw them slow and turn at the yellow house.

Jumping back on his bike, Mark stood on the pedals desperate to get some speed.

Please not my house! Please God not my house. He whispered to himself as he picked up speed.

He continued to quietly mutter prayers unconsciously even as he took the corner at full speed.

He could see the lights in the distance already stationary at their destination.

No! NO! NO! He thought, repeatedly as he tried for even more speed.

He could now clearly see the glow of the flames, as he drew closer to his hope was dashed.

SHIT! It is mine. He thought, as the realization dawned.

It's ok. He told himself. They got out. God please let them be ok.

It seemed to take forever, but he finally reached his lawn. Vaulting off the bike he landed running.

MOM! DAD! KANE! He screamed as he tore across the lawn.

Half blinded by the lights from the emergency vehicles, Mark scanned the darkened shadows of people silhouetted by the flames.

Mark struggled against the hands that suddenly grabbed him.

Let me go! He yelled. I have to find them!

Find who? A voice asked. Do you live here?

My parents, my brother. He said, still fighting. I live here!

We can't let you go any closer. It's not safe. He heard. If they got out we'll find them.

The words "if they got out" reverberated in Mark's mind as he suddenly lost all strength and fell to his knees.

"Stay with him. I'll try to find the family." Mark heard, seemingly from far away.

Paul

This isn't how it was supposed to happen, Paul thought watching the flames. They were supposed to go out and leave Mark watching Kane. They weren't supposed to be home when the fire started. Now what do I do. The business is gone and so are they. Those brats will get everything I worked so hard to help build.

Mark

"Any luck?" Mark heard, drawing his stunned gaze away from the fire and toward the voice.

¡§No, I asked everyone and nobody¡¦s seen the parents or the brother, but both cars are in the drive. It doesn't look good. The person said quietly, almost as if he didn't want Mark to hear him.

Has he said anything? The officer asked indicating Mark with a nod.

He hasn't made a sound or moved a muscle since you left. The other officer replied. We'd better put a call in to family services.

I'll take care of it. I'll also send over a couple of EMTs to take charge of him. The first officer said.

Mark listened to the conversation but only a few words registered. Nobody's seen them both cars are in the drive. It doesn't look good.

His eyes shifted back toward the fire.

Random hopeful thoughts seemed to pop into his head, mixing with the things the cops had said.

They went for a walk

"If they got out."

They got a call for a pickup and took Kane with them

Both cars are in the drive.

They're mixed in the crowd.

I asked everyone.

Mark was so caught up in the whirlwind of his mind that he barely noticed two sets of hands lifting him to his feet. He only hesitated a moment as they turned him away from the fire and walked him to a waiting ambulance.

Someone took hold of his wrist and gripped it, and then someone else leaned forward into his field of vision.

My name is Danny. Can you tell me your name? The man said.

Mark just blinked slowly, unable to comprehend the words being said to him.

How's he doing? Mark heard from outside.

Pulse and blood pressure are up and he's soaked with sweat. One voice said.

I'm not getting any response. The one named Danny added.

We're gonna clear and take him to the hospital. He's pretty shocky. The man said.

Ok, we'll send family services there. He heard from outside.

Mark struggled to make sense out of what was happening.

They can't take me to the hospital I'm already late and mom is going to be mad. Mark thought, even as he heard them close the doors.

'No that's not right mom can't be mad because she's but he couldn't even think the word, it was horrifying.

Mark felt pressure on his shoulders as he was turned and laid back onto the gurney.

Just relax. We'll have you at the hospital soon. He heard Danny say.

How can I relax they're NO! NO! THEY WEREN'T HOME. THEY CAN'T BE. He thought, part of his mind trying to process what had happened but another part

still hoping.

Mark closed his eyes against the sudden burning in them.

It's a nightmare. He thought, suddenly. I'll wake up in a minute and everything will be fine.

Wake up!

WAKE up!

WAKE UP! He thought, but he could still hear the siren and feel the oxygen mask they'd placed on him.

Mark opened his eyes and stared blindly at the ceiling above him.

I'm supposed to meet Sam and Jessica at the movies tomorrow night. Jessica was gonna sit with me. Guess that's not happening now. Besides what would I wear, all my stuff is gone. Mark thought idly.

How can I be thinking about that now? He asked himself. I'm such an idiot they're gone and I'm worried about me.

I wasn't in the fire. I can walk. He thought, as part of his mind registered being off loaded from the ambulance.

What have we got? The nurse asked.

"Took him from the scene of a fire, it looks like the rest of the family may have been inside." Danny replied.

Again Mark could hear and understood the conversation, but it seemed far away and unimportant.

"Was he inside at all?" She asked.

"No, he arrived after the fire department. He seems to be in shock and unresponsive. I don't even have a name for you." Danny said.

"I'm sure the police will have it for us later." She replied. "Bring him into two."

"Young man, my name is Mary. We're going to take good care of you." She said, introducing herself.

Take care of me? But I'm not hurt. He thought, watching the sudden activity around him.

Mark lay unmoving as they took his blood pressure and started and IV. It was almost as if it were all happening to someone else. He felt almost as if he was standing to the side watching it happen, even though part of him knew it was him.

They asked him questions he didn't answer, and gave him commands he didn't obey.

"Mark, this will help you sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Mary said.

How'd they find out my name? Mark wondered idly.

I won't feel better unless this whole thing was a dream. He thought, even as he felt the medication put him out.

Paul

"Officer what happened here?" Paul asked, as he approached the officers.

It's a lot worse than I thought it would be. I didn't think it would destroy so much. Paul thought, looking at the remains of the house and the Funeral Parlor.

"Who are you?" The officer asked, turning toward Paul.

"I'm Paul Bearer; I work with here with the Callaway's. I am Tony's assistant." He said self-importantly. "Now can you tell me if they got out? I saw Mark's bike on the lawn."

Tony always insists that they put their stuff out of sight in case a client comes. Paul thought, knowing that the bike would have been put away if Tony had seen it.

"Is Mark one of their sons?" The officer asked.

"Yes he's the older, he's fourteen. What about Kane? And Tony? And Melissa?" Paul asked, sounding anxious.

They shouldn't have been here. Melissa and Tony were supposed to go out. Mark was supposed to watch Kane. Paul thought.

"It doesn't look like anyone got out. Mark wasn't at home when the fire occurred. He arrived after the Fire department." The officer said.

Wasn't home? That means that Tony and Melissa were home. It's ruined, it's all ruined. Only the kids were supposed to be home. Paul thought.

"Where is he?" Paul asked, making sure he sounded concerned.

There has to be a way to fix this. I will succeed. Paul thought.

"He's at the hospital." The officer replied.

"Do you think they'd let me see him. I'm sure he could use a friendly face after all he's been through." Paul said.

"I don't see why not." The officer replied.

"Good, I'll head over there now." Paul said, turning to go.

"Wait, we do have a couple of questions. Since you knew the victims and worked here." The officer said.

"I'll help any way I can." Paul said, trying to sound sincere.

I'll make sure you go in the wrong direction. It wouldn't do for you to realize I engineered this whole thing, even if it did go wrong. I planned this too well to let your bumbling make you look at me. Paul thought.

"Come and speak with the arson squad." The officer said, leading Paul toward a group of men near the remains of the house.

"Commander James." The officer called out as they approached the group.

An older man turned around and moved toward them.

"What do you have Baker." The commander asked.

"This is Paul Bearer. He worked here with the Callaway's." Baker replied.

"Good. I have some questions for you Mr. Bearer." Commander James said, calling Paul over to the group.

"As I told the officer, I'll do anything I can to help." Paul replied.

"We're seeing signs of accelerant in the garage. Do you know if Mr. Calloway kept any flammable substances in there?" The commander asked.

"Well…" Paul said as if thinking about it. "He usually had some gasoline for the mowers and lawn equipment. He was meticulous about keeping up the lawn

and shrubbery. He wanted it perfect if clients should come by."

"Ok, can you tell me about how much?" Commander James asked.

"I don't know. I can't imagine any more than a few gallons at the very most." Paul said, knowing that it wasn't really the gas he was asking about.

"Was there ever anything else he might have kept here?" James asked.

"Well, sometimes if there were a viewing and we got a delivery he would have that stored there until he could move it to the basement of the Parlor." Paul

said.

"What kind of deliveries?" James asked.

I don't want to give it up to easily. It will sound rehearsed. I don't want that. Paul thought.

"Oh, it could be anything from paper goods to caskets, to cleaning products, makeup and even embalming fluid." Paul said, adding the last seemingly as an afterthought.

"Embalming fluid? Is that flammable?" James asked.

Good he picked it up just like I wanted. Paul thought.

"Yes." Paul replied nonchalantly.

"Why would he store that so close to his family?" James asked.

"Oh, it was never there for long." Paul said, making sure he sounded defensive. "Tony always moved it as soon as he could after the viewing."

"Tony?" James asked.

"Mr. Calloway… his first name is Tony." Paul said.

"Ok, did he smoke?" James asked.

"No, never." Paul said.

"Did anyone in the house smoke?" James asked.

"No, Tony would never have stood for it." Paul said. "He was very health conscious."

"We found cigarette butts in the garage. Do you have any idea who could have been smoking there?" James asked.

"Well… I really can't think of anyone… except." Paul stopped.

"Except.." James prompted.

Got him! Now, to point him in the wrong direction. Paul thought.

"I hate to say this. But I think I remember Tony being concerned that Mark may have been smoking." Paul said, sounding as reluctant as he could to disclose

this.

"We appreciate your cooperation." Commander James said. "We may have some further questions. If we do where can we reach you?"

"Let me give you my home number." Paul said, quickly pulling a card from his jacket and writing his home number on the back.

"I should go to Mark now." Paul said, sounding concerned. "He'll need me."

"Of course." James said. "We'll call you if we have any further questions."

Mark/Paul

Mark opened his eyes and gazed around the dimly lit room.

Where am I? How did I get here? He wondered, as he took in his surroundings.

I'm in a hospital room. He realized when he saw a boy with a broken leg in the next bed.

Was I in an accident? I don't feel hurt. Where are my parents? He wondered, feeling groggy and confused.

There was a fire…He slowly remembered. The police couldn't find them.

A noise made him look toward the door.

Who's that? He wondered, seeing a shadow move past the other boy's bed and toward him.

"Good you're awake." Mark heard and instantly recognized the voice.

What is Paul doing here? He thought, immediately feeling the usual dislike of the man that was his father's assistant.

"Get up and get dressed." Paul commanded, placing Mark's clothes from earlier on the bed.

Mark didn't move.

"Come on I have something to show you." Paul said, pulling the covers off Mark.

Slowly Mark sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Everything including his mind seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Move it. Paul thought, glancing toward the door. Before someone comes in to check on you.

It seemed to take forever, but finally he was dressed.

"Come with me." Paul demanded, as he walked toward the door.

Mark did as he was told thought his feet felt heavy and he seemed far away from it all.

"We need to move faster." Paul said, looking around. "Get in the chair."

I don't need a wheelchair. Mark thought, staring first at Paul and then the chair.

"I said get in the chair." Paul said tersely.

Confused by Paul's behavior he took a seat.

Where is he taking me? Mark wondered, as the doorways passed quickly.

I know they must have found them, but they're hurt. Paul must be taking me to see them so they know I'm alright. Mark thought, feeling hope surge through

him.

As they rode down the elevator Mark's head began to clear.

First thing I'm going to do is hug them all. Then I'll apologize to mom and dad. Mark thought. I'll tell dad that I'll never smoke again and mom that I'll be home for dinner every night. I'll even let Kane tag along with me whenever he wants.

"Here we are." Paul said, as he pushed Mark through the door.

Where's here? Mark wondered, looking around the large brightly lit room.

It's cold in here. Mark realized, feeling the hairs on his arms rise.

Paul pushed Mark through a set of automatic double doors then stopped the chair.

"Right over here." Paul said, pulling Mark to his feet and guiding him forward.

What's going on? Where are we? Mark wondered, as Paul stopped between two covered gurneys.

"I wanted you to see this, to see what YOU had done." Paul said, yanking down both sheets at once.

Mark stared in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. On his left lay his mother. Half her face was destroyed and her hands were blackened claws. He looked away only to find a completely blackened mass on the other gurney. Absently he recognized the remains of his father by the half melted watch wrapped around its wrist.

"You did this mark. YOU KILLED them!" Paul said ruthlessly.

NO! Mark thought, shaking his head.

"Yes Mark. The fire started in the garage. You didn't put out your cigarette and you burned down the house. You burned your parents and you burned Kane." Paul said pointing to a third covered gurney.

He'll have no idea that they haven't found Kane's body yet. Paul thought.

"NO!" Mark shouted the thick smell of smoke and something sickening sweet making him suddenly nauseous.

Everything depends on my getting him to believe he was responsible then getting custody of him. Paul thought.

"Don't deny the truth Mark. You started the fire. YOU did this! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" Paul said, getting louder as he spoke.

Mark heard Paul's words echoing both in the room and in his head.

Slowly Mark looked left at his mother, then right at his father.

DEAD! They're really DEAD! Mark thought horrified.

Spinning, Mark ran out of the Automatic doors and then out the door into the hallway.

He ran and ran taking lefts and rights randomly, desperate to find a way out.

The image of what Paul had shown him as well as Paul's words were running over and over in his mind.

Finally he came to a dead end and threw himself against the door. It flew open and the deafening sound of an alarm instantly sounded.

Outside? Mark thought when he hit the cool air.

Mark kept running down the sidewalk then across the lawn. He didn't stop until he was exhausted. Even then he only slowed to a walk. Finally unable to keep going, Mark went down an alley between two buildings and sat down behind the dumpster.

Was Paul telling the truth? Was it me? Did I start the fire? Mark wondered, curling up with his knees to his chest.

Soon he felt his eyes drooping and his head becoming too heavy to hold up.

I'll just rest for a minute, and then I'll get moving. Mark thought, resting his head on his knees and closing his eyes.

Paul

Paul smiled as he watched Mark run out of the room.

"You have nowhere to go Mark, and no one out there who wants you." He said quietly.

Your parents were not supposed to die in my little fire, just you brats. Paul thought, as he recovered the bodies.

Your parents were supposed to go out, leaving you alone with Kane. All I had to do was eliminate you two and eventually it would all have been mine. Paul

thought, as he headed back upstairs.

But even a brilliant plan like mine can go awry. It doesn't matter though because I'm smart enough to change the plan and still get everything I want. Paul thought, smiling as he reached Mark's floor.

I'll just get custody of you. I'm make you into the obedient son your father never could. Your parents' wealth and insurance money will be mine. He decided, as he walked towards Mark's room.

As he approached Mark's room he saw that it was a hive of activity.

Putting on his best concerned face Paul approached one of the nurses.

"What's happening here? Is Mark alright?" Paul asked, sounding worried.

"You know Mark? Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I've known him a long time. I'm his father's assistant…" Paul said.

"I mean I was…" He added injecting sorrow and grief into his voice.

"Mark seems to be missing." She told him, sounding concerned.

"How is that possible? How could a fourteen year old boy disappear from his hospital room?" Paul asked, trying to sound both worried and upset.

I was sure he'd come back here. Where else does he have to go? Paul wondered.

"We're trying to figure that out. His clothes are gone too." She replied. "We have security searching the building. The police and family services are on

their way."

Family services. I have to get on their good side in order to get custody of Mark. I have to make them see me as a good alternative to foster care. Paul thought, already making his plans to move Mark under his influence.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Paul asked.

"Yes, stay and talk to the police. Maybe you can give them an idea of where to look if he's not found in the hospital." She said, starting to turn away.

"If you know the family what took you so long to get here?" She asked, suddenly sounding suspicious.

"I arrived just as they got the fire out and then spent a while speaking with the police and fire department. Believe me I wanted to come to him right away. But there were questions they needed answered." Paul said, trying to sound saddened and anxious at the same time.

"Ok." She replied, turning to speak to a security guard.

Where have you gone Mark? Did you run back home? Paul wondered, beginning to pace.

Paul tried to keep a concerned and grieving look on his face. But all the while he was trying to plan how to say the things that would get him full custody of Mark with little or no interference from family services.

"Are you Paul Bearer?" Paul heard from behind him.

"Yes I am." He replied, turning around to see an officer and another young man.

Is he family services? I expected a woman. But maybe dealing with him will be easier. Paul thought, trying to keep his thoughts from showing on his face.

"My name is Michael Davis. I'll be handling Mark's case." The young man said. "The Police told me how helpful you were at the scene."

"I only wish I could undo this terrible day. Now Mark is missing. Given the condition they said he was in I doubt he's gone far. But he must be very upset and frightened." Paul said quietly.

I hope that wasn't to over the top. Paul thought.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" The officer asked.

"Well, officer Mathis." Paul said, after glancing at his name plate. "I suppose he might have gone home, though there isn't much left."

"We already have officers heading that way. Can you think of anywhere else?" Mathis asked.

"Like any young person he probably has secret places I wouldn't know about." Paul said, thoughtfully. "I can give you the first names of some of his friends, if that would help."

"Yes, why don't you write down all the names you can remember? It will give us something to start with." Mathis said, handing Paul a notebook and pen.

"Do you know where Mark was this evening, why he wasn't home?" Davis asked, as Paul wrote.

"Actually no, I was on call this evening because Frank and Catherine were supposed to go out. When I heard about the fire I feared the boys were home alone when it occurred. I was very surprised to find that they were there at all. Then I was asked about Mark." Paul said, making sure to betray no hint that he'd expected the fire or that he'd planned it.

"If their plans had changed I would have expected Mark would have been home for the usual family dinner."

"Family dinner?" Davis asked.

"Yes, it was Catherine's belief that the family should eat together as often as possible. She insisted on it." Paul said.

"But you said they were planning to go out?" Mathis said.

"They would have gone out after dinner." Paul said. "According to what I was told the fire started around 7:30. Dinner would have been well over by then."

"What time did they usually eat?" Davis asked.

"Five o'clock was the usual time. Though of course, sometimes it was a bit earlier or later depending on circumstances." Paul replied.

"How long have you worked for them?" Mathis asked.

"As I told the officers earlier I've been with them for nearly eight years. I've known the boys most of their lives." Paul said, bringing his hand up to cover and wipe his eyes. "Poor Kane." He added quickly.

"Yes, a loss like this can be very difficult." Davis said.

"There is something I had hoped to see you about Mr. Davis. Though, I wanted to talk to Mark about it first." Paul said, making himself sound somewhat distracted and hesitant.

"What's that Mr. Bearer?" Davis asked.

"Maybe I should just wait and talk to Mark about it first." Paul said, trying to sound really uncertain. "But well… it'll probably take some time and I'd be better off getting it in motion."

"Whatever you feel is best." Davis said, almost dismissing him.

"Well, I had hoped that perhaps I'd be allowed to look after Mark. I don't believe there is any family to take him in. I'd hate to see him raised by strangers when I've known him for so long." Paul said, continuing to sound hesitant. "As I said I planned to ask Mark about it first."

"It's good of you to offer and once we find him we'll look into it." Davis said, seemingly pleased that he'd offered. "But it may not be possible. We'll see."

Mark

**** Dreaming ****

"You're late Mark." He heard his mother say as he took his seat at the table.

Looking up he realized all the food on the table was burned black.

What happened to dinner? He wondered, turning his head left to look at his mother.

He was shocked to see his mother calmly eating the burned food. Half her face was burned away exposing the bone and she was holding the silverware in hands that were nothing but charred claws.

"Mark why did you kill me?" He heard Kane ask.

"I didn't… or at least I didn't mean to." Mark said, turning toward Kane's seat.

He was surprised that compared to his mother, Kane almost looked normal. His hair was scorched and his clothes were somewhat burned but he looked ok. Until he saw Kane's eyes. Instead of his usual hazel eyes there were flames. It made him look demonic.

"You never mean to Mark." His father said, before he could say anything else to Kane. "Just like you didn't mean to break Kane's arm last spring."

Mark turned to his father intending to defend himself. But the sight of his father made him choke on the words.

Like his mother, his father was clutching his silverware in charred claws. His whole body was blackened and decimated. To make matters worse his burned lips had shrunken, drawing back and causing a permanent grimace that exposed his teeth and lack of tongue.

"You're not a child anymore. You need to take responsibility for your actions." His father said, causing bits of himself to fall off and land on the table.

"YOU KILLED US." His father said, dropping his silverware.

"YOU DID THIS!" Both his parents yelled together, before bursting into flames.

Mark threw himself backward trying to escape the fire.

**** End Dream ****

"Ow Shit!" Mark cursed, rubbing the back of his head.

Where the hell am I? Mark wondered, looking around.

Then he remembered running away from Paul.

Why did he show me that? Mark asked himself.

Getting up he stretched and walked to the end of the alley.

What will happen to me now? Will they arrest me? He wondered, coming out of the alley and seeing the streets mostly empty. Will I go to reform school? If they don't arrest me where will I go?

Mark wandered the nighttime streets a little cold and very hungry.

I wish more stores were open. He thought, wondering how he could get something to eat.

Aw hell even if they were open I can't buy much with a buck twenty-five. Mark said to himself.

He continued to wander looking out for police or anyone who might know him, or know about the fire.

I can't go back until I know what to do. What am I going to say? Paul said they found my cigarette butts in the garage and they think I did it. Mark pondered as he walked.

Quickly turning into and alley, Mark avoided yet another roaming police car.

Are they looking for me? Or are they just on patrol? Mark wondered, continuing on his way.

Who's that? He asked himself, as he heard voices. They sound about my age.

Stepping out of the alley he saw a group of kids heading toward him.

'Who are you?' One of the boys asked gruffly, stepping forward as the others stopped walking.

'Mark.' He replied. 'Who are you?'

'We ain't seen you before.' The boy stated. 'What're you doin out here?'

'Avoiding the cops at the moment.' Mark said sarcastically.

'Why you running?' The kid asked.

'None of your business.' Mark said, beginning to get annoyed by all the questions.

'You still ain't told me who you guys are' Mark said, before the other could ask another question.

'I'm Tom, he's Dick and this is Harry.' "Tom" said, pointing out two others as he said the names.

'Cute.' Mark replied knowing he was lying.

'I'm out of here.' Mark added, before turning to go.

'Not before you give up your money and those high priced sneaks.' The kid said, taking another step toward Mark.

'I'm not giving you anything.' Mark said, turning back to face the group of three boys.

The other two stepped forward to be even with their leader.

'You are unless you want to bleed.' The leader said.

'Try me.' Mark said, determined not to lose anything else tonight.

The three boys moved as if to surround him, but Mark quickly put a building behind him to stop this action.

'Gotta come at me in a group.' Mark said to the leader. 'What's the matter don't you think you can take me on your own?'

'I can take you easy.' The kid said.

I'm bigger than him. If I can make him fight me one on one I'll win for sure. But if they all come at me I could be in trouble. Mark thought, to himself.

'Enough talk lets go.' One of the others said.

They moved in.

Here goes nothing. Mark thought, trying to get himself into the best position possible.

The first blow landing was almost a shock. As if somehow this too was a dream. But he quickly got his hands up and then took a few shots of his own. But three on one isn't good odds even for a boy who is large for his age. Finally he got his hands on one of them and used him as a shield while he struck out with his other hand. Looking quickly he realized his blow has struck Tom and that he'd broken the boy's nose. Throwing Dick at Harry he gave himself some room to fight. It took what seemed like forever but finally they backed of winded, and battered. Mark stayed with his back to that wall fearing that they would jump him again any second. Instead he heard a voice saying "leave him be!" the other boys looked toward the voice and quickly scattered.

Turning toward the voice himself Mark saw a huge man in biker leathers walking out of a bar.

"Not a bad showing for 3 to 1 odds." The man said. "But what are you doing out so late?"

"Nothing." Mark replied afraid to tell an adult he was running from the police.

"Well what did they want from you? Seems they wanted something bad enough to fight for." He said.

"My sneakers." Mark replied after a minute.

"YOU should head home before you freeze to death out here." The biker said, sounding oddly kind.

I thought they were all bad asses. Mark thought looking at the biker. He actually seems worried.

"Can't" Mark replied without thought.

"You on the street then?" the man asked, watching Mark closely.

"Could say that." Mark answered, fighting the tears when he realized that he was now.

"Come with me we'll get you somewhere warm for the night." The man said.

"No I'm fine." Mark replied suddenly remembering that he'd been told not to talk or ever go anywhere with strangers.

"Take this then." He said sliding out of his worn leather coat and passing it to Mark. "I've got another and this will keep you warm."

Mark hesitated.

"You're right not to go with me." The biker said. "but at least take the jacket. It won't hurt you none."

He could just grab me and no one would know. Mark realized, as he looked at the jacket being held out to him.

"Cautious, very good. I'll just put I down and step back." The biker said. "You keep being cautious, It'll keep you safe."

Mark picked up the jacket and stared at the biker. Why's he doing this? Why would he give up his jacket with his colors to me?

Sliding into the jacket he was grateful to feel it was still warm.

"Spent some time on the streets myself," he said. "Always wished I had a warm jacket."

Mark just stared at him.

"You run into any trouble you just look for someone flying those colors and tell them Ralph sent you." He said. "They'll help you out."

"Thanks Ralph." Mark said, "I appreciate the jacket. But I'll manage."

"What's your name so I can get the word to the club to look out for you?" Ralph asked.

"Mark cal.." Mark began. "Just Mark" he said cutting himself off before giving his last name.

"Ok just Mark, be seeing you." Ralph said, swinging his leg over the top of his bike and straddling it. Without another work he started the bike up and rode up the street.

Putting his hands in the pockets of the jacket Mark started walking in the opposite direction the biker had gone. Then he realized there was something in the pocket. Pulling it out he found a few dollars and a newspaper clipping. Opening the scrap of newspaper he found a story about his family and the fire. It was very short just a news blurb really saying more information to follow as it became available.

He knew who I was? Mark thought. No, he couldn't have. The story doesn't mention any names just that the Callaway funeral home burned down.

He couldn't have known Mark decided. Finding a doorway in an alley Mark settled down to try to get some sleep. It seemed like forever since he'd slept though he knew it had only been hours ago.

Waking up he stood up his whole body stiff with cold and from sleeping in an unnatural position. Wandering down the street he saw a Mickey D's open and decided to spend a little of his meager money on some food. After eating he felt a bit better and began trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he was in right now.

I can't go home there isn't one to go to, and I don't want the cops sending me to juvie for starting the fire. But I don't have any money to get away from here either. I can't just stay here walking the streets and sleeping in doorways, because I'll run out of money soon and won't have anything to eat. Besides it's getting colder and I don't want to be out here when it gets colder.

I can't even contact any of my friends the police have surely talked to them by now. What the hell am I going to do? He wondered, but his thoughts lead him in the same circle every time. Maybe I can walk to the next city. He thought. Going into the library he looked up a map of his state and discovered the next city was only 50 miles away.

I can walk that in a few days. He decided then maybe I can find a job or something 'cause no one will know me. I'm big for my age maybe I can say I'm sixteen.

Paul

Where can the little brat be? They've checked everywhere. Paul thought getting a little angry that his plan was falling apart. Sure he had Kane but he couldn't let anyone know about that because they would take him away due to his injuries and probably not let him stay with normal kids. They'd put him in an asylum. Then I'll never get my hands on any of their money. Everything I worked for everything I wanted is already gone. The parlor and my plan to get it has gotten all screwed up. I deserve something after all my hard work and planning.

Maybe once Kane grows up I can get him to give me some or all of the money after all I'll have raised him. OR maybe I could use him for blackmail after Mark has grown. But that is all in the future. Right now I have nothing. I deserve better than this.

Mark

Mark alternately hitchhiked and walked his way to the next city. Along the way he realized he'd have to have a new name or people would know who he was and he'd wind up right back in the same situation. He chose the last name of Savage because he likes the sound of Mark Savage.

This way even if I do get picked up if I stick to the new last name won't be any record of me in the system and they'll just put me in foster care not juvie. I only have to manage four years then I'll be 18. I can figure out what to do then when it happens.

Paul/ Davis- social worker

"Well Mr. Bearer.." Davis began.

"Paul please." Paul interrupted.

"As you wish… Paul I don't know if arrangements can be made for you to care for Mark. Once he is found a lot of things will be up to him."

"Surely you wouldn't put the burden of where to live on a child of fourteen would you?" Paul said, sounding both worried and confused.

"Actually at fourteen he does have some say. Surely there are relatives somewhere that may take him in." Davis said.

"I don't believe there are." Paul replied. "At least they never talked about any."

Mark

It's been a week and I haven't found a job yet. Either they want proof I'm sixteen or they don't have anything. What am I going to do? I managed to get some food here and there mostly in the soup kitchens where they don't look at you too closely. But that isn't what I want I want to work, maybe find a permanent place to stay. Sleeping in doorways and abandoned houses can only last so long before I get picked up. I've got to find a way to shower and clean my clothes maybe that's why I can't get hired anywhere I probably stink.

Going into the shelter the next night he asked the woman who gave him his tray if there was somewhere he could shower and maybe get a change of clothes. He directed him to a teen shelter where he'd be able to get both.

He spent the day looking for the teen shelter and when he finally found it he was disappointed. It was crawling with tough looking kids older than him. But Mark straightened his back and walked in as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The woman at the desk looked nice enough and so he approached.

"Excuse me, I was told I might be able to get a change of clothes and a shower here?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Sure but I gotta have your name for our records." She said.

"Mark Savage." He replied.

"Is that your real name?" she asked

"Of course." He replied trying to show an honest face.

"Sure it is kid." She replied. "You can go through those bins over there and see if you can find something to fit you. But you'll have to stand in line for the shower and the washer."

"Ok thanks." He replied moving to the bins.

With no income Mark took to shoplifting to eat. He only took what he needed but eventually he got caught. Brought into the police station he was set in an interrogation room.

"What's your name kid." The officer asked.

"Mark Savage." Mark replied

"We'll soon find out. We're gonna fingerprint you and run you through the system. Then we'll know for sure." He said gruffly.

It won't be long till they know who I am Mark realized. They'll find out I'm missing and send me back. But back to what? Mark wondered. Did they decide to charge me with the fire? Am I going to juvie for that or for shoplifting?

He was right it didn't take long they never came in to fingerprint him but before long the officer came back with a piece of paper.

"So Mark Savage it says here your real name is Mark Callaway and you've been missing for about six months, disappeared right after a fire destroyed your home and family business, is that true." He asked showing Mark the picture of his own face on the missing poster.

Busted Mark thought.

"Yes," he said sounding more scared than he meant to.

"Well your case worker will be called in the morning. Mean time you get to spend the night with us, just so you don't disappear again." The officer said motioning Mark to stand up.

Alone in the jail cell Mark looked around. The bars were rusty and the floor sticky it was plain disgusting. Rather than chance the cot attached to the wall Mark sat on a dented and scarred bench and waited for something to happen.

What happened first was that they brought him some food. It was from a local burger joint and though the bag was greasy Mark dove into the food. He'd been staying away from the soup kitchens because they were starting to ask about his parents. He also only went to the teen center when he absolutely had to, because a counselor had been taking too big of an interest in him.

Morning came too soon for Mark. He had wanted the night to last forever rather than face whatever was to come. But soon enough he was told his case worker was there.

Paul

He's been found, now what do I do if I get custody of him. Paul wondered. I guess I'll just have to dump Kane on the sidewalk of some hospital and then take Mark. He's the better bet to get what I want not the burned wreck in my basement.

Mark/Davis –social worker

"Mark my name is Michael Davis. You can call me Mike if you would like to."

Mark didn't say anything he just stared at the man.

"We've been looking for you for quite some time young man." Mike said, "Mr. Bearer has been very worried."

Again Mark just stared at him. Just get to the point already Mark thought. Tell me whether they think I started the fire or not am I going to juvie or somewhere else.

"We've been looking for relatives that might take you in but so far we haven't had any luck." Mike continued. "However Mr. Bearer has said he'd be willing to take you."

"I won't live with him I won't…" Mark said quickly without thinking.

"Oh so you are listening." Mike said with a smile. "Mr. Bearer seems most interested in caring for you. Says he owes it to your parents."

"I said I won't go with him!" Mark said, the image of his parents burned bodies flashed into his mind and Paul being the one to show them to him.

"Any particular reason why not. He's filed all the paperwork and is qualified as a foster parent now. He did this all so he could become your adoptive father."

"I don't care what paperwork he's filled out the guy creeps me out and always has." Mark said sternly.

"Well if you feel that strongly about it I guess we could find you alternative foster parents. But at your age I doubt if you'll be adopted by anyone else." Mike said rather sadly.

Paul/Davis

"What do you mean he won't come live with me?" Paul said somewhat shocked.

"He says he'd rather go into the foster system than stay with you." Davis replied.

"But isn't the state supposed to do what is in the best interests of the child. Surely an adoptive father is better than the foster system."

"He's adamant that he will run if placed with you and his advocate believes he's somehow afraid of you. So you see our dilemma." Davis said.

Mark

Mark tried to make the best out of the first few foster homes. Playing football making friends but he soon came to understand that every time he got a little bit comfortable where he was he would be moved. Some of the homes were abusive, in some he was ignored but there were a couple of places he'd have liked to have stayed. He was always the new kid the one who had to prove himself and he did. In every school he became someone you didn't mess with because if you did you'd be sorry.

He was nearly seventeen when he began to learn about the powers he held. He practiced in secret and soon could control them as easily as he could breathe.


End file.
